The Ties that Bind
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Five boys become friends as they make there way through there junior year at Earth's Sphere High.
1. Four Rescuers for Quatre

Title: The Ties That Bind

Author: Isabelle MalfoyPotterSnape

Category: Romance, AU, WAFF

Rating: PG13 to NC17

Warnings: There are some offensive terms to gay people, mild language and some references to sex scenes. I do not mean them, sorry.

Summary: Five boys become friends as they make there way through there junior year at Earth's Sphere High.

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, if I did they would all soooo be gay and having wild sex 24/7… j/k!

Chapter One: Four Rescuers for Quatre

Quatre opened his locker, humming as he thought about what he had to do by the end of the day. He grinned as he turned on his palm pilot. Clicking on daily calendar, he sighed at what he saw. 'Finish school, hang out with Wufei and Trowa, go to class, and get ready for Father's dinner party tonight.' Clicking the palm pilot off, Quatre placed it in it's' carrier and then glanced up at a picture of Wufei, Trowa, and himself stretched over a pile of leaves at Wufeis' house.

Quatre smiled and became breathless at the memory of the three of them later on that day making love in Wufeis' bedroom. Quatre smirked as he remembered stroking them both, Trowa touching him, Wufei arching up against him, moaning his name as they feel into a waltz of pure bliss. Quatre gasped at the emotions that such memories with his lovers caused his space heart to feel. Making love to the two of them was always joyous and it amazed Quatre how fortunate he was. It also amazed him how ignorant and intolerable people in the world could be.

It was common knowledge that the three were a couple and no one seemed to approve. This in and of it's self had repercussions, the three were pretty much outcast; not that that really mattered to any of them because the school feared Wufei and Trowa. Hell even the principle had stated his disgust and had even gone as far as to call their parents. Trowa, who had no parents but rather his sister Catherine, was given a lecture about staying safe from gay bashers. Catherine had known even before her brother that Trowa was gay, and did not mind at all. Catherine loved having Quatre and Wufei; she babied and pampered all three of them.

Quatre's father, who was unreachable most of the time, had left a man named Rashid in charge of Quatre's schoolwork. He occasionally asked for reports and Rashid, who loved Quatre dearly, was happy that Quatre was in love. Quatre's father didn't even know that Quatre was gay. Rashid knew the secret and had made a promise to himself to take it to the grave. Quatres' happiness was very important to Rashid. Quatre was an obedient boy who was being groomed to take over the business when Arad Winner died. Quatre deserved all the happiness he could get. And Rashid wasn't the only one that took care of Quatre who felt that way; all the people who took care of Quatre didn't mind the fact that he preferred men to women. And Wufei, his guardians didn't care at all. They just took care of him to get the foster care check in the mail every month. His guardians had hung up on the principle.

Quatre sighed as he grabbed his binder. 'Why can't they understand that I love them, and that I just want to be happy?' Quatre thought as he closed his locker. 'It doesn't matter I love them and I'm going to be with them no matter what!' And with that thought Quatre turned around and came face to face with football captain and jock extraordinaire

Jonathan Copperfield. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the faggot whore, ( AN: No offense to anyone) how are you today? Fucked your retarded boyfriends freak?"

Quatre saw the fist that flew towards his stomach to late and Quatre slid to the ground as he clutched his stomach. He looked up to see himself being surrounded by Jonathan's lackeys and groaned as he felt his space heart overflow with the emotions of hatred around him. He tried to get up and realized that, he was not going anywhere anytime soon. The next blow hit Quatre on his head and he clenched his teeth as he tried to concentrate. 'Come on block it out, block it out; I'm chop liver if you keep this up.' And as if hearing him, his space heart shutdown and all outside feelings left Quatre. He gritted his teeth as he sung out his leg and caught Jonathan making him trip.

Quatre struggled to get up and once he was on his feet he began to look for his way out and bit his lip in worry when he couldn't find one. His space heart once again filled up with emotions that he tried to block with no success, as Jonathan stood up. "That was a lucky shot Winner, you won't get another one, to bad Trowie and Wolf-boy aren't here to save you. Say your prayers faggot." Quatre waited for the hit but it never came as a voice stopped Jonathan's fist.

"Leave him alone." A voice hard with anger hissed. Jonathans and his lackeys turned to see a boy dressed in all black, with a long braid and wide violet eyes make his way up to Jonathan. Jonathan smirked "Well it seems scum sticks together boys; the orphan and the faggot, how original." Duo growled and held his ground saying, "If you touch him, you'll need surgery when I'm done with you." Duo wasn't mad about the orphan comment, he had heard it enough in his life to ignore it, what pissed him off was that people thought they had a right to treat Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei as if they were nothing.

It annoyed Duo that no one could see how beautiful, the commitment and love they shared truly was. Hell half the kids in the school didn't even know what the term monogamy meant and let alone how to practice it. And yet the three had kept it going for over three years, it was amazing to Duo.

Duo loved to watch the three of them and was very jealous of their relationship. Having lost many loved ones had taught Duo that love was beautiful no matter what form it took. Duo didn't want to fight but if Jonathan laid another finger on Quatre, he would not be held responsible for his actions. "What are you going to do orphan?" Jonathan said in a cocky voice.

"Kick your ass," a deep, cold, emotionless voice chimed in for Duo. They all turned to see the newcomer, he was Japanese with cobalt blue eyes that glared at Jonathan and his lackeys and sent shivers down everyone's spine. Heero continued to glare at Jonathan as he thought 'why am I yelling at him again?'

Heero had been walking on his way to lunch when he had heard an intriguing voice. Heero had come to investigate to find a violet-eyed boy that appeared to be protecting a blonde haired boy. When Jonathan had spoken Heero had felt rage swell up in him and he had reacted instantly. 'Baka!' Heero thought the grave insult as he moved to stand next to Duo. 'If Jonathan moves an inch,' Heero thought ready to fight 'things are going to get ugly.'

"Quatre!" called out two terrified voices. Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei came upon the scene of their angel surrounded by Jonathan and his lackeys and two boys that they didn't know glaring at Jonathan, clearly saying 'move and you're dead meat.' Trowa was a boy with a unibang and vibrant green eyes, which at the moment promised bodily harm to the people surrounding Quatre. Wufei had jet-black hair in a ponytail and black onyx eyes that spoke of justice for all accountable for wrong deeds.

Quatre gave his lovers small smiles even as he saw Trowa and Wufei stare at Jonathan and his thugs. Four against eight, Quatre didn't like Jonathan and his groups' odds and decided to intervene as Wufei grabbed Jonathan. Wufei growled as he slammed Jonathan against the lockers, "You're dead meat for touching Quatre." Wufei looked calm and composed but on the inside he was shaking. Having his friend Malaika run and tell him Quatre was in trouble had set his heart pounding and blood boiling. He had run like the hounds of hell were after him and when he saw Lai's girlfriend Tiara and Trowa running too with an enraged look on his face he had run faster.

People knew that hurting Quatre was a sure way to lash out at Trowa and Wufei and when people pushed this button there were always consequences. And for Wufei who had training in many forms of martial arts and Trowa could throw knives and shoot a gun with perfect aim, they always made sure that Quatres' tormentors were paid back in kind for there abuse.

Quatre could defend himself and was excellent swordsman, but he hated to use violence unless absolutely necessary and was always at a disadvantage because he still did not have full control of the barriers that were in place in Quatres' mind to keep unwanted emotions from being felt by his space heart. It was because of this that usually one of them was always at Quatres' side during school hours.

Quatre pleaded with his fuming boyfriend, "Wufei let him go please. He isn't worth suspension." Quatre look at Trowa for support and was not surprised to see his eyes burning holes through Jonathan. Trowa continued to glare at Jonathan as he pulled a frowning Quatre into his arms. Trowa sighed as he looked down at his angel with concerned eyes. His hands went up Quatres' stomach, gently pressing until he felt Quatre wince. Trowa pulled up his shirt to see a big blue bruise had formed. He motioned for his lover to let Jonathan go and Wufei did thinking, 'you are one lucky son of a bitch.'

"Next time," Wufei sneered, "I won't let you get away without a couple of bruises. Get out of my sight." Jonathan and his goons ran fast as Lai came up to Trowa and winking at Quatre said, "Library's open, go there, Ari and I will take care of things here and bring you guy's lunch, see ya later short stuff." With that the five walked away leaving Ari and Lai to shoo people to lunch.

Authors Notes: It's better lol, enjoy.

Be safe,

Lai


	2. A Bond is Formed

Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, if I did they would all soooo be gay and having wild sex 24/7 j/k!

Quatre hummed contemplatively as he was carried to the library in Wufeis' arms. Ms. Harper the librarian smiled at the boys, that frequently ate in the library, as they entered the library and sat around a table in the back. It was private for them, but public enough for her to keep an eye out. Ms. Harper went into her office and shut the door, turning on Beethoven's Fur Elise and settling down with a new romance novel called "Dark Magic" by Christine Feehan.

Quatre smiled as he held out his hand to shake to the boy with the long braid. "Hi I'm Quatre, Quatre Winner thank you for your help. If it weren't for you I'd probably be on my way to the infirmary right now." Quatre gave Duo a big smile and Duo stuck out his hand saying, "Duo Maxwell at your service. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. Quatre, that's an interesting name, mind if I call you Q-ball?" Quatre giggled at the pet name and turned to the Japanese boy and stuck out his hand as well. The boy spoke quietly yet firmly, "Heero, Heero Yuy." Heero briefly shook Quatre's had before turning to face Wufei and Trowa.

"Chang Wufei," Wufei said as he gave Heero and Duo a deep bow, "thank you both for helping Quatre." Trowa looked at them before holding out his hand as well saying, "Trowa Barton, it's a pleasure. Quatre is very precious to us. Thank you for protecting him when we could not." Duo winked at Quatre as he said in a cowboy voice, "Aww, shucks, it was all in a days work!" Heero merely said "Hn." The door to the library opened and they all turned to see Lai and Ari entered the room. Lai smiled as she took in the scene before her.

Quatre sat on Wufei's lap with Trowa planted protectively next to him. Duo was on the other side of Wufei and Heero was angled in his chair so that he could see every person who entered and exited the room with out separating himself from the little group of five they had seemed to have formed in the matter of ten minutes. Lai and Ari gave them their lunches and then left to go to the computer lab to talk about colleges.

They all munched on their food for a while before Quatre broke the silence with a question. "So Duo, what classes are you taking?" Duo grinned as he answered, "We all have chemistry and I also have P.E., street law, calculus, Japanese, Spanish, and Film Studies. What about you?" Quatre happily replied, "I have Asian history, French, Japanese, computer applications, and violin." The two boys then turned expectantly toward the others and Wufei went first stating, "I have Trigonometry, 1950's Literature and Composition, French, Japanese, and world religion. Trowa and Heero add that they had pretty much the same except instead of world religion Heero had computer application and Trowa had flute.

"So Quat are you worried about our Chemistry test next Friday? You know how Mrs. Baker is; it's going to be hard. Maybe we should do a study group one day; ya know help each other out." Quatre's eyes lit up at the suggestion and he instantly turned to his two lovers who nodded a silent yes. Quatre and Duo both turned to Heero, they knew that he was very reserve and knew that they would probably have a hard time convincing him, but they were determined. Heero saw their faces and knew that fighting was futile. Duo gently battered his lashes and Quatre gave him puppy eyes as they said in unison, "Heero you have to come." Heero glared at them, "Please Heero for me?" Duo said as he glomped onto Heero. Heero continued to glare for good measure before he sighed. Having Duo in his arms was an amazing feeling and one that Heero knew he had no business indulging in given certain circumstances in his life. Heero sighed again before giving an "Hn." He then slowly pushed Duo off his lap and out of his arms.

After that they made plans to go to the Perk Café for coffee after school. Soon the first bell rang and they gathered their stuff and waved goodbye to Ms. Harper before going on to there respective classes. The day seemed to go by slowly for Quatre and Duo and by the last ten minutes of class they were both humming with repressed energy. Heero arrived at the bottom steps of the school first followed by Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and finally Duo.

Quatre pecked his lovers on the lip before turning and smiling at Duo and Heero. They began to walk and Quatre commented on how close Heero and Duo were walking together. "I think that Duo likes Heero, my space heart tells me that but I can't read Heero. He's put up a mental block I can't get passed. It's odd because even when people put up blocks I can usually get past them, but his strong, like it been there since birth." Quatre frowned as he tried to break past the layers in Heero's mind and gasped as he broke the first barrier. Pain, unbearable pain and fear, was all Quatre felt. 'Fear of who Heero? Who?' Quatre wondered dazed as he began to sway. "Quatre!" Wufei and Trowa said together, "What is it?"

Heero looked disturbed as he realized what had just happened and easily put back up the barrier he had not known Quatre had passed through. He looked startled and said timidly "I'm sorry, I should go..." He turned to run but Duo's hand stopped him. "What happened?" Duo said worried as he looked Heero in the eyes wondering why he suddenly saw fear. Heero did not answer but instead looked down as Quatre said "My space heart, I felt really intense pain, I'm alright. Come on, let's go, we're almost there." Duo frowned but let it go knowing that when he was ready Heero would tell him what was wrong. So he smiled as he grabbed Heeros' hand and tugged, "I'm in the mood for something cold and sweet."

Heero sighed as he wondered what was happening to his emotionless life. He couldn't afford to have friends and yet he knew after only two hours with these people that he could not afford to lose them. Maybe, maybe they would be his salvation and maybe Duo, loud, energetic, beautiful Duo, his saving grace. Heero spotted Duo's braid swinging and unconsciously grabbed on to it. Duo turned a little startled that something had a hold of his braid but relaxed the instant he saw that it was Heero attached at the end.

Duo and Heero sat together and Quatre between Trowa and Wufei. Quatre and Heero got mochas, while Duo had a vanilla crème frappuccino, Trowa opted for a black coffee with sugar and Wufei got tea. They drank in quietness before Quatre said "You guys, we should have a sleepover. We could go to my house..." Wufei snorted at the word house, and Quatre glared as he continued "We could do a horror sleepover next Saturday..." Duo nodded yes and grinned as he sipped his vanilla crème happily. Quatre knew his lovers were in and once again he and Duo turned pleading, irresistible eyes on Heero who glared what Duo would come to dub Heero's death glare before sighing and saying "Hn;" knowing that he would do anything to see Duo smile.

He growled at that thought. All his life he had been a loner, understanding that he was not a social person, and because of his job he was liable to get his innocent people killed if they got to close to him. He had never had crushes like the other boys his age had, instead he had dedicated his life to his fathers cause but now… now he wanted things, dangerous things, things that he had never anticipated might be for him. Now what he wanted was a braided hair beauty with haunting eyes. Now he wanted a companion, someone to be with, someone who liked him, even though he was socially awkward and a trained assassin, but if they knew, if Duo knew what he had allowed himself to become, what the government and his father had made him, would Duo and the others still want to be with him?

'Damnit,' he thought, 'why can't I say no? I could get them killed I should leave but I can't, there's something about Duo's eyes that have me captivated.' Heero growled at that thought too. "Study group at my house next Thursday?" Wufei put in after another lapse of silence. They all nodded and then Quatre's watch beeped. He glanced down and kissing his lovers fast as he picked up his bag, "Business class, see you guys tomorrow on the steps." The four watched Quatre leave.

Duo sighed as he finished his drink. "Quatre's to nice a person and it seems he's always worried. Is there a particular reason why?" Trowas' eyes narrowed as he studied Duo carefully. How could this boy see right through Quatre? Wufei took a closer looked at them both before he asked "Why? Why did you help him? You could have walked away, or just stood by and watched like everyone else, but you stood up, prepared to fight for a boy you didn't even know, why?"

Duo's face was completely somber as he said "Because I learnt a long time ago that love is the greatest thing in the world. I've lost love enough times to know that it should never be sneered at or taken advantage of. I did it to honor two people's memory. It was a tribute to their humanity, I've been in Quatres' shoes and it sucks when there is no one there to defend you." Duo looked away at the shocked faces of the three to stare outside the window as the other two waited for Heeros'answer.

Heero blinked before answering saying, "He needed help, they both did, it's enough to be needed, I have never truly been needed before today." Duo's eyes flashed in anger at all those who had ever made Heero feel useless and Heero asked, "He's an empath and yet you call Quatre's ability... a space heart?" Trowa smirked for a moment before it melted into a frown. "Yes," Wufei said seriously, "His space heart has always made him feel alienated, he didn't tell us until we were dating for two months about his ability for fear we would call him a freak and break up with him."

Trowa continued saying, "He can usually control his abilities to feel others emotions but when he is overwhelmed he becomes physically weak. Quatre is not a violent person by nature; he almost a pacifist. He knows how to fight he just prefers not to."

"He shouldn't fight; such innocence should not know the cruelty the world can breed." Heero said in a haunted whisper and a need to protect Heero rose in Duo. Gently Duo stroked Heero's cheek before glancing at his watch. Grinning sheepishly he said, "I've got to go to work, my fashion sense is expensive."

Picking up his back pack he turned and regarded them with a contemplative stare as he said "No one should know about the cruelty of the world least of all you Heero. Unfortunately the world doesn't see it the same way." Touching his cross briefly, he nodded at Trowa and Wufei, and kissed Heero on the cheek before turning and walking out the door, his long braid disappearing around the corner as he went.

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa stared at each other as an understanding passed between them. Silently they got up and left the Café waving goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways carrying home with them the knowledge that their lives had just been forever changed.

Authors Notes: Happy New Year!

Be safe,

Lai


End file.
